


The ways you said "I love you" drabbles

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Series: To keep me busy [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, I won't do the entire list; but most of them, M/M, a lot of ships to come, ahhh, it's ship time baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Ahhhhhhhhh
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind, Craig "Rock 'n Roll" S. McConnel/Skywarp (Transformers), Nautica/Road Rage, Prowl/Reader, Raoul/Tracks, Ratchet/Rodimus
Series: To keep me busy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. As a hello (or good morning i guess)

**Author's Note:**

> Something to just keep me writing, honestly

It had slipped out as easily as breathing.

Rodimus felt his face grow blue, up to his audials, and to his fluttering spoiler if that was even possible.

His and Ratchets' relationship was new, it was tentative and it left Rodimus unsteady on the best, (and sometimes worse), ways. 

But when he had woken up almost buried under the medic, the way Ratchet slowly booted up his optics at Rodimus small yawn; it had made those three words slip past the speedsters lips.  
It had been so easy, but it surprisingly didn't scare the speedster.

Rodimus was mostly embarrassed, blue optics definitely bright and looking to the side.

He held his breath as Ratchet fully woke up from recharge, his hold on Rodimus never loosening. 

With a small, still sleepy smile, Ratchet let out a laugh before giving a closed-mouth yawn as well.  
"That's one way to say mornin' , kid." Ratchet sleepily said, pressing a kiss to Rodimus' cheek.

"But I love you too."

If his spoiler hadn't been pressed to his back, Rodimus knew it would be fluttering.  
Snorting, he returned the kiss slowly. "I'm gonna get you to stop calling me kid one of these days." Rodimus mused, pressing a kiss to Ratchets' face, savoring it.

Ratchet huffed, but leaned into the kisses all the same.

Rodimus felt his face return to normal, it still supporting a small flush even as he felt Ratchet relax into him.

"We're going to be late." Ratchet warned without any heat. "First Aid will probably be happy to be CMO for a few more joors." Rodimus replied, causing Ratchet to huff.

But he didn't get up, so Rodimus counted it as a victory. Just as he counted the way Ratchet breath another 'i love you' into his audial.

Smiling, Rodimus allowed himself to slip into a light recharge once more.


	2. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G1 Prowl is very cute to me

He rebooted his audials once, then twice.

Prowl shuttered his optics, savoring the warmth on his waist as the arm curled tighter around him.   
"Excuse me?" He found himself whispering, biting his bottom lip. He feels you intake a breath, holding it for one klik, two.

Your voice has him hold back a shiver, the blanket encompassing the mass of the two of you. Prowl feels your voice swirl in his processor, thrum around in his chassis.  
"I love you." He shivers, Prowl shivers as you hold him close.

His processor is going a mile a minute and he feels a crash coming on, but a press of soft lips to the side of his helm has Prowl shutter his optics again. "I…" He doesn't know what to say, he feels overwhelmed but not.   
Prowl breaths out, servos clinched on your side. 

"I love you, too." Prowl finally breaths out, a small smile on his lips as lips return to press another kiss to the side of his helm.

For right now, there is no war.

There is no fighting, no orders to give out, no data pads that need signing.

There is just him, and you, and that's all that matters. Prowl curls up tighter to your frame, unable to suppress the shiver of his frame now.  
"I love you too." He says again, and he feels how you sigh and smile against the side of his face and, Primus, does he always want to feel this warmth.

But for right now, in the bundle of warm blankets an even warmer frames, the arms that hold him close and away from the terrors of war; Prowl smiles as well.

For right now, he wants to savor this warmth for as long as he can.


	3. A scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh this...This is a good ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my fav ships not gonna lie

Craig looked up as he slowly uncovered his ears, they still rang a bit as he looked wide eyed up at his purple companion.

Skywarps' face is a blazing blue, and he was scowling a lot fiercer now; arms crossed and not looking at him.

A smile threatened to bubble up on his face, but Craig went for an annoyed grimace instead.

"Damn, you're usually good about your inside voice, 'Warp." He started, trying not to smile as he can see Skywarps' face darken.   
"You trying to make me go deaf or something?" 

Skywarp does turn around at that, optics glowing red as he gives a sneer. "As if I'd do that." The metal titan grinds out, sharp fangs glinting in the low lighting.  
Craig shrugs all the same, scratching at his beard with a hand. "Well, I guess that brings us to my next question."

He watched as Skywarp tensed further, as if waiting for the other shoe to drop, which was pretty funny if you asked him.   
Craig does smile this time, raising a brow and rocking back on his heels. He watches for a little longer, taking in the minute-twitches of Skywarps wings, and the way his servos clinch at his arms almost painfully.

Letting out a sigh, Craig chuckles a little under his breath.

"I love you too, big guy." He finally says, and boy is Craig glad he has a beard that mostly covers his face.   
Skywarps flushed face had gone down a bit, but it came back with a vengeance as his engine gave a sputter. Craig's face hurts with how much he's smiling, but he doesn't care as he watched Skywarps face go slack and something soft takes place of the usual harshness in his optics.

But it's quickly gone as the Cybertronian snorts and uncrossed his arms, laying them in his lap as he gives the human a measured look.  
"You know I mean that romantically, right?" Skywarp grumbled, a definitely-not-a-pout on his lips.   
Craig steps closer to him, until he can turn around and leaned his back onto Skywarps thigh. "And who's to say I don't mean it romantically too?" Craig says, smiling up at the other. 

This gets a laugh from Skywarp, optics dimming now. 

The two fall into silence, and not the unbearable kind, thank goodness.

Skywarp curls out a servo for the human to climb onto, and brings him to his face as soon as Craigs' comfortable. "You're still a disgusting insect, though." Skywarp lightly says, smiling even as Craig shoves his face lightly.   
"Yea, and you're still a jerk, surprisingly." Craig replied.

Which started up a small back-and-forth, but Craig wouldn't change that for anything in the world; and neither would Skywarp.


	4. Over a cup of tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish there was more fics of this ship, so I guess I'll have to do it myself.

It was a dainty place, almost cute as Nautica dragged Road Rage through the door of the tea shop.

It was also filled with mecha smaller than her, Road Rage noted, with a bit of disdain as she almost hits her helm on the ceiling.  
But it's where Nautica had been wanting to go for some reason, and Road couldn't find any reason to say no to her.   
And the part where she was the purple femme's bodyguard, of course.

Road allows Nautica to pick something out for her as she scopes out the area, optics taking in the mecha there and let out a breath.  
Still, it never hurts to be on her guard.  
Just as she does that, Road notes how Nautica is glancing at her at the corner of her optic.

It was obviously deliberately, a little smile playing on her lips. Something about it has Road Rage raise an optic ridge, before she gives Nautica a smile. Which in turn has the femme in question flush a bit and get out their orders before taking Roads' servo in hers and dragging them over to a secluded area.  
It's a little off putting, Road Rage has to admit, but she brushes it off.

Nautica had been acting a little off today, but only so much that Road would notice.   
Then again, there are a lot of things Road Rage notices about Nautica.

Like the curl of her smile, the way her optics crinkled when her laughed. The way Nauticas' voice hitches a touch when she doesn't expect something, the smoothness of her servos.  
Road Rage feels warmth on her cheeks, as she spared a glance at Nauticas' lips, before quickly glancing back up.

It's a miracle that Road doesn't flinch when she sees that Nautica is studying her, pretty blue optics shining. 

"Road Rage, I need to tell you something." Nautica says, but there's that tremor in her voice that instantly has Road Rages' attention.   
Sitting up a bit straighter, Road nods for Nautica to continue. 

Nautica invents, letting in out slow. 

But before she could say anything, the waiter brings over their order with a smile.  
Nautica quickly thanks them with a bright smile, one that makes her optics all the more blue.  
Road shakes her helm a bit, turning her attention back to the coming conversation.

As soon as the waiter leaves, however, Nautica seems to turn all of her attention to the cup of tea in her servos. "It's pretty hot, but I'm sure you'll like it." Nautica says with a smile, and Road nods.  
"Well, if you chose it for me, I'm sure it's good." And the expression on Nauticas' face is something Road Rage wants to remember forever.

Nautica laughs, setting her cup down, before her expression quickly becomes serious.

"Road Rage…" a quick invent, "I like you. As more than a bodyguard or a friend." 

Road Rage stills, and she's sure her face is flustered. "Oh." It's something that she hadn't meant to sound like that, especially when Nautica flinched and took a sip of her drink.  
Road sighs, internally hitting herself.  
"I like you too." She hurriedly adds, looking down into her tea. 

And the silence that followed was almost deafening, but Road Rage still felt her lips quirk up a bit.   
It was another thing she liked about Nautica; she was never one to beat around something.

Looking down at her tea, she notes it's a beautiful color, pastel purple. But before she couldn take another sip, Road felt her chin being lifted to meet blue optics.

Nautica is smiling, a warm grin on her lips. "I never took you to be bashful, Road." She quips, and it takes all Road Rage has to not kiss her servo. 

Smiling brightly at her, Road Rage replies, "Well, you're a reason to. It's one of the things I love about you."   
Nautica gives a laugh at that, and it sends warmth to Road Rages' spark. 

Road Rage watches the light spill over Nauticas' face, it almost glowing. Smiling into her cup as she takes a sip of her tea, it's all the sweeter when Road Rage glances at her.


	5. Over a beer (Engex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There sorta is a plot here, but whtevr.

It still felt weird to have his blast-mask off, but Brainstorm couldn't be bothered to think of such things when he had an arm around his shoulder and a minibot in his lap.

He felt digits probe at the wires of his cheeks, a blush that definitely wasn't from the engex he was drinking.  
"What are you doing?" Brainstorm finally asked, making Rewind pause in his pinching of the wires. The minibot snorted, a cute noise as he resumed what he was doing. "I'm pretty sure that's obvious, Brainstorm." Rewind said, tone serious as if he wasn't tilting a bit off of his lap. 

Chromedome was silent at his side, digits ideally brushing his shoulder. "He likes how they feel." And wow, that totally wasn't said as quietly as Chromedome thought, because Rewind made a sharp noise. 

Brainstorm fought the smile that was that was trying to form on his lips as he steadied Rewind before he tumbled over.   
"Oh, and like you don't?" Rewind sniped back, servo flapping in the direction of his Conjunx. "You haven't taken your optics off of him since Brainstorm removed his mask." 

Chromedome made a noise now, servo gripping his shoulder tightly as he flapped a servo back. 

Rewind went back to his probing, which didn't make the blush under his optics go away; but Brainstorm brushed it off even as Chromedome had started to rub at the seams of his shoulder-plating.   
"You guys are pretty friendly tonight. Did you guys get slipped some nightmare fuel or something?" Brainstorm commented, batting the minibots curious servos away so he could take a sip from his own cube. 

Rewind giggled at that, fully leaning into his chassis now. 

"You nervous or something, Stormy?" Rewind asked, pressing his mask to Brainstorms' neck. "It's not like we'd jump you in the lab, you know." Brainstorm sighs at that, because he knows Rewind had in fact swatted his aft more than once when he was holding a dangerous liquid or object.   
Chromedome intervened, or Brainstorm would have liked him to, but it was not to be.  
His friend seemed to snuggle closer to him, his own mask gone as he gave him a drunken smile.

"Don't tease him too much, Re'. You'll spoil the secret." And if that didn't set off any warning bells, Chromedome pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of his face.

Oh yeah, Brainstorm could feel that blush of his come back at full force.

And as much as he enjoyed the kiss Chromedome had given him, he also knew that the two of them were beyond overcharged.

"Ok, you two have obviously had too much to drink." Brainstorm said, finishing off his own cube and setting in back down onto the table.  
"So you guys better go back to your hab. I'll walk you."   
Rewind groaned, clinging onto the flyer as Brainstorm got onto his pedes. He wobbled a bit, but only because Chromedome had decided to become more than extra weight as he leaned onto him. 

"Aww, don't you want to know the secret?" Rewind said into his neck, as Brainstorm manage to steady Chromedome.   
"What? That you two are madly in love with me? I kinda already knew that." Brainstorm huffed, making the mini give a loud huff and peel himself back a bit to shoot Chromedome a betrayed look.

"I thought we were going to tell him together." Rewind said, voice taking on a tone. 

It was enough for Brainstorm to pause. "Uh, that was a joke, Rewind." He slowly said as the three exited the lab. "And if you couldn't tell that it was, you're definitely not going to like waking up in the morning."   
Rewind was quite at that, as well as Chromedome.

"We're not joking, Brainstorm." 

Brainstorm decided to ignore Chromedome, a rare thing, pressing onward. While internally, he was a mess. 'Shouldn't have let them drag me to the lab for a drink. Should have just said we could have hit up Swerves' ' Brainstorm thought, cursing himself as he almost dropped Rewind.

Rewind prodded him on the cheek, making him snap out of his thoughts. 

"Jeez, Domeys pouring his spark out to you, and you're not even paying attention. Rude." Rewind said, annoyed as Brainstorm shook off his servo.   
Chromedome' mood seemed to dip further, EM field becoming tight.   
Brainstorm sighed, hip-checking his friend.   
"Tell you what." He started. "You two come to me in the morning, and tell me 'We love you Brainstorm, you're the most handsome and smartest bot around.' And maybe I'll believe you." 

And unfortunately, the two seemed to take it to spark.

"We were already planning on doing that. Well...not word for word." Chromedome mumbled, stumbling a bit as the three came upon their hab.   
Brainstorm gave a tired smile at that.  
"Well, do it when you're sober." He said as he punched in the code. 

Rewind slipped down from his place on Brainstorm, lightly tapping the flyers aft with his servo before making his way to the berth.

"You gonna stay?" Chromedome slurred, as he was helped onto the berth, and flopped down. 

Brainstorm sighed, feeling a little out of the loop for once; before nodding his helm and joining the two on the berth.

Rewind let out a giggle as he was instantly on Brainstorms' chassis, making himself comfortable as Chromedome curled up beside him; wrapping an arm around the both of them.  
Brainstorm melted into the touch, processor fuzzy and warm as EM fields wrapped around him like an extra blanket. 

"Night, Stormy." Rewind whispered, as the three drifted off to recharge.


	6. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, with the late sunlight glowing in your hair (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I'm probably going to redo this one, but this one is more felt than told.

If there was one thing Tracks could like about Earth, it was the waxes. Well, and maybe the organics….

One organic.

One organic who patted his hood as he flirted with a few organic femmes. 

Tracks wanted to huff, knock Raoul's tiny servo off of his hood and drive off. But that wouldn't have been very fair to his friend, even if he was being used to show off.  
And don't get him wrong, Tracks enjoyed showing off his glossy frame, but it was about the circumstances that ticked him off a bit. 

Thankfully, Tracks’ bad mood wilted away a touch as the femmes cheerfully waved goodbye to Raoul. 

"This isn't what I had in mind when you asked to hang out." Tracks mumbled, keeping his voice low.  
Thankfully, Raoul had the decency to look embarrassed; running a servo through his hair. "Sorry, man. Can't help but want to show you off a bit." Raoul said, still looking a bit sheepish even as he got into the passenger side of his alt mode.

Letting out an unattractive snort, Tracks pulled away from the curb.

"While you're right on that, I'm not just some showpiece you can toat around, you know." 

He felt Raoul wince at that, but tightened his seatbelt slightly and clicked on the radio. And even if Tracks could feel the tension in his frame wilt away as his human Raoul hummed along with the song, patting out the beat with his servos. 

So yeah, the waxes were nice; but hanging out with Raoul was better, even if the human didn't know it. 

Tracks loved the way Raoul looked, his warm skin and even warmer eyes. The way they crinkled at the edges when Tracks made him laugh.  
Primus, his laugh was pretty, even when he gave an usually unattractive snort.  
The smell of faux leather from his jacket, the feel of gloves on his hood...

Tracks smiled to himself, enjoying the sound of Raouls' quiet singing. He loves him, and he knew Raoul most likely felt the same.


End file.
